Multiple bit screwdrivers are advantageous because they enable a user to drive a variety of screws with a single tool. Multi-bit screwdrivers typically include interchangeable bits having blades of varying sizes and styles. Exemplary styles of screwdriver blades include flathead, phillips, squarehead type, and torx type. By merely interchanging the bits, a user can drive different types of screws with a single tool.
A problem with multiple bit screwdrivers is that the bits can be easily misplaced or lost. To overcome this problem, a number of multiple bit screwdrivers have been developed that have handles equipped for storing multiple bits. Concerns in this area include cost to manufacture and ease of use. Reliability over the life of the screwdriver and an ability to quickly ascertain and select the appropriate bit for a particular use are also concerns. There is a need in the art for multiple bit screwdrivers and methods which address these concerns and other concerns.